A protective cap (as discussed in the related art) may have a flange-shaped bead at its pot opening. Using the flange-shaped bead, the protective cap is fastened on the housing of an electromagnetic switch. A ring, which is screwed from outside onto the flange of the protective cap, creates a form-locking connection of the protective cap to the housing of the electromagnetic switch. Because of its elastic rubber material, the protective cap is also designated as a rubber bellows. The following related art is also known in this connection.
German patent document DE 102 60 843 A1 discusses a starter relay for engaging a starter pinion in a gear rim of an internal combustion engine, in order to switch a starter motor to starting. An elastic pot-shaped protective cap closes a free end of a controllable armature rod with the housing of the starter relay. The pot-shaped protective cap is developed in the form of expansion bellows in a fastening section of the housing. In the inserted state of the armature rod, the protective cap is pressed through. In the moved out state of the armature rod, the protective cap has a conical wall with respect to the armature rod.
Japanese patent document JP 2005-174590 A1 discusses an electromagnetic switch for starter motors having a pot-shaped protective cap.
The mounting of protective caps according to the related art is effortful, since it includes a multitude of components and assembly steps.